The present invention relates to a phermaceutical composition having a blood sugar reducing activity, a blood pressure reducing activity, a blood lipid reducing activity, an anti-inflammatory activity, a central nerve suppressing activity and an antitumor activity and containing an aminobenzoic acid derivative as an active ingredient represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein .sup.1 R denotes one member selected from the group consisting of the residual groups formed by removing OH at 1(alpha) or 1(beta) position from arabinose, glucose, galactose and mannose, or a phermaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The inventors of the present invention, during the course of searching chemical compounds having antitumor activity, have found that chemical compounds respresented by the above-mentioned formula (1) have respectively a number of physiological activities such as blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity in addition to its antitumor activity.
Although the above-mentioned aminobenzoic acid derivatives are known compounds, no report has been found on the physiological activity of the compounds.
Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XVIII. Synthesis of the N-glycosides of p-aminobenzoic acid and its ethyl ester." Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2001 c., Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XXV. The paper chromatography of N-glycosides", Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2003 a. and Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XXVI. The formation of aromatic N-glycosides under mild conditions." Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2003 e. disclose the chemical syntheses of N-glycosides of p-aminobenzoic acid and their esters. However, there is no utility disclosed in this prior arts and no teaching of phermaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Furthermore, although U.S. Pat. No. 2659689 discloses a p-aldimino benzoic ester and a composition for protecting the human skin from erythema producing rals, the composition comprising a solution of p-aldimino benzoic ester, there is no teaching of phermaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Accordingly, the present invention has the object of providing a phermaceutical composition having effectiveness in antitumour activity, blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity, based on the discovery of the new medical use of the chemical compounds represented by the above-mentioned formula (1).
The present invention will be explained in detail in the followings.